


The Great Crofters Conundrum

by charlesss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crofters Jam, Crofters Jelly, Fluff, G/T, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: Crofters - The MUSICAL!, Shrinking, Tiny Virgil, Virgil Makes a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesss/pseuds/charlesss
Summary: Virgil is shrunk by Deceit and trapped... In a Crofters jar?!Analogical fluff - could be romantic or platonic.





	The Great Crofters Conundrum

He had not meant for this to happen. He had not meant for _any_ of this to happen, but like usual, the universe did not listen to him or what he wanted. “The universe” of course refers to Deceit, the one responsible for this mess. Well, partly responsible.

 

 _The specifics don't matter,_ Virgil thought to himself, taking a deep breath. _I just need to get Logan's attention, maybe he'll know how to help me out here._

 

“Logan!” he called out, hoping that the logical side was in his room somewhere. After a moment or two, Virgil came to the conclusion that either he wasn't, or he was and couldn't hear him for one reason or another.

 

Virgil groaned, sinking into a sitting position. He really didn't want to sit down, but it was tiring to stand for so long, especially when you're as sleep deprived as he was. He grimaced as jam began to stick to his clothes and skin, then sighed at the ridiculousness of his situation.

 

Five inches tall, stuck in a Crofters jar, unable to shapeshift or sink out. Great. What else could go wrong? Would he get kicked into subconscious next? Found by Roman and her teased endlessly for the rest of his (Thomas's) life? Maybe Logan would stay up watching movies in the living room again, leaving Virgil on his own for hours in a jar of jam.

 

He didn't know, and really, he didn't care. So long as he would get to punch Deceit for this, he would be relatively happy. Well, and if he could get his jacket cleaned up. It was pretty important to him, and it would suck if it were covered in jam for all eternity.

 

°•°

 

Logan was having a day. Everything that could have gone wrong had, including Virgil ducking out again for some reason. The other had looked for him in his room, but found no sign of him. Deceit had claimed to have nothing to do with it, and while Logan knew he was capable of telling the truth when he wanted to, he had a feeling that this was not the case.

 

Still, though, they could not find Virgil anywhere, so unless he had somehow turned invisible or was really good at hiding, he was gone.

 

Logan wasn't the most worried out of the three others - Thomas didn't care in the slightest without Virgil to make him, and Patton probably took the cake in the whole “worrying” department - but he was still concerned. Virgil had been taken, likely by Deceit, and could very well be scared and alone somewhere that the others couldn't reach.

 

So, yeah. Logan was having a day.

 

“Try to relax,” Roman had told him, somehow being the voice of reason for the voice of reason. “I’m sure he'll show up at some point, and if he doesn't, we'll find him on our own.”

 

“Thanks,” Logan has replied half-heartedly, giving him a nervous smile before retreating to his room. He sighed, sitting down at the desk to think. Had they really checked everywhere? What if Virgil was close, and they just hadn't seen him? What if he had left on purpose? What if he hated them again? What if-

 

No. He was being illogical again.

 

Logan groaned, burying his face in his hands. He kicked the desk in frustration, freezing as he heard a quiet yelp of surprise.

 

°•°

 

Virgil gasped and yelled out as a great earthquake wrenched him from his sleep, forcing his senses into overdrive. He had to figure out what was going on, get Thomas to safety, he had to-

 

Wait. Was that… jam?? Virgil groaned as the day's events came back to him, almost bringing his face to his hands before realizing they, too, were covered in jam and that was really _not_ something he wanted to deal with later.

 

“Who was that?” Logan's voice asked, and Virgil gasped. He tried to stand up before answering, but ended up sliding around in the jam jar and almost pushing it over before falling face first in the jam. (The jar did not fall over, he had already tried to make it do so when Deceit first dropped him in there and it didn't work any better than his first attempts.)

 

“I'm in here!” he yelled, now fully covered in jam. He felt the jar being lifted, then saw Logan's eyes looking in at him, eyebrows raised in shock. “It's a long story,” he said sheepishly as Logan pulled him out of the jar with his thumb and index finger.

 

“I'd say it's a rather _short_ one,” Logan replied, staring at Virgil's jam-covered clothes and face. “Have you been here all day?”

 

“I guess so,” Virgil shrugged. “Sorry if I worried you, or anything like that.”

 

“It's… no problem,” Logan said, placing Virgil on his palm. “Let's get you cleaned up and back to normal. Then we can track down Deceit and get a _little_ revenge for this trick of his.”

 

“Two puns in two minutes,” Virgil noticed as they sunk out of the room, quickly appearing in the kitchen. “Patton would be proud.”

 

“You tell him about those and I put you back in the Crofters jar,” Logan threatened, with no intention to do so.

 

“We'll see,” Virgil said, grinning like an idiot. “Come on, just rinse me off already. The sooner I'm not covered in jam, the sooner I can punch Deceit in the jaw.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
